


Calor

by Noebell



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Kissing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noebell/pseuds/Noebell
Summary: Una noche de verano sin aire acondicionado y con España a su lado en la cama puede convertirse en el mismo infierno.





	Calor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.
> 
> ¡Hola! Hacía mil que no escribía nada porque, de verdad, no tengo ninguna motivación para escribir últimamente, pero ¡ha llegado el Mundial! Al parecer los partidos de España y Portugal tienen una fuerza milagrosa que me inspiran a escribir cosas de ellos y, qué puedo decir, este drabble es enteramente culpa del partido. Quería plasmar la intensidad y el calor que me produjo verlo, aunque mi intención era escribir smut y no lo he conseguido. Lo siento, pero esto es lo máximo a lo que he llegado en más de un año sin abrir Word. Yo misma he notado lo desentrenada que estoy, que me ha costado una vida escribir solo quinientas palabras. En fin.
> 
> En este fic quería escribir los diálogos de cada uno en su idioma, aprovechando que hay poco diálogo, así que lo que dice Portugal está en... ¡portugués! Sí, lo lamento mucho por la gente que quisiera leerlo hablando mirandés, en otra ocasión será. Bueno, como mi nivel de portugués no me da para construir oraciones que no suenen a portuñol, la bonita de Meggu se ha ofrecido a traducírmelas y se lo agradezco mil. ¡Mandad besitos a Oporto! Y, a ver, me parece que se entienden perfectamente, pero por si acaso, abajo podré la traducción en español.

Tic, tac, tic, tac.

El reloj era lo único que le confirmaba que seguía pasando el tiempo, pero tenía la sensación de que avanzaba con más lentitud de lo normal. Era de noche, aunque no estaba seguro de la hora; creía haberse acostado hacía, por lo menos, cuatro o cinco, pero era posible que se tratara solo de su desesperación.

Resopló de forma pesada, y por un momento dejó de oír los suspiros de la persona a su lado. Solo se escuchaba su respiración y el roce de las sábanas cada vez que se giraba, pero era suficiente para crispar sus nervios en ese estado. Volvió a resoplar, esta vez con suavidad, como si quisiera desprenderse del calor de su cuerpo expulsando aire.

De nuevo, el roce de las sábanas. La otra persona se movió, y él ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas vueltas había dado, pero esta vez fue ligeramente diferente a las anteriores. Esta vez, esa persona parecía querer fastidiarlo de forma intencional, en lo que ya tenía experiencia. Sintió la mitad del otro cuerpo sobre el suyo y un brazo lo rodeó a la altura del pecho.

Tic, tac, tic, tac.

No habían pasado ni diez segundos, pero la temperatura subió hasta volverse asfixiante.

—Se não saíres de cima eu mato-te.

—Me muero de calor. Pon el maldito aire —dijo en un susurro, pero pudo discernir el tono de molestia en la voz.

Exhaló un suspiro profundo y enredó sus dedos en el pelo corto del hombre. Lo acarició en un breve descuido de su consciencia, pero momentos después tiró de él para apartar la cabeza de su cuello.

—Já te tinha dito que está estragado, Espanha —respondió con voz grave—. Só estás a piorar o calor.

España entreabrió los ojos para mirarlo a la cara, y él le devolvió la mirada sin decir nada. Con calor se le hacía agotador incluso hablar, y esos momentos le parecía más rápido asesinar a España para sacárselo de encima que intentar ponerse de acuerdo con él. La idea solo lo agobiaba más. Y le daba más calor. La vista perdida de España sobre algún punto de su expresión le daba más calor. Su cuerpo sobre el suyo propio y el brazo que subió hasta su cabeza le daban más calor. Un calor sofocante.

Tic, tac, tic, tac.

Cuando sus labios se tocaron, Portugal quiso mantener los ojos abiertos y, como si se tratara de un reto, España le siguió el juego. El beso fue lento, muy lento, pero profundo. Ambos intentaron dominar al otro, demostrar su superioridad, como era costumbre siempre que competían. Asfixiante, sofocante. No pudo evitar asemejar ese contacto con aquella noche, aunque la temperatura le parecía ahora menos desesperante. Ese calor lo disfrutaba.

En algún momento cerraron los ojos, y ninguno supo quién ganó, ni si fue por placer o por cansancio, pero el beso no se rompió en los minutos que siguieron. No hasta que España no comenzó a sentirse impaciente con aquella parsimonia. Apoyó su frente en la de Portugal y separó su boca lo suficiente para poder coger aire.

—El calor me pone muy cachondo —confesó en un tono desenfadado que hizo reír a Portugal.

A Portugal también, aunque no llegó a decírselo con palabras. Sabía que lo entendería cuando lo agarró nuevamente del pelo para juntar sus bocas.

Tic, tac, tic, tac.

Solo esperaba que la noche se le pasara más rápido así.

**Author's Note:**

> Traducción:  
> —Te voy a matar como no te quites de encima.  
> —Ya te he dicho que está estropeado. Solo estás empeorando el calor.
> 
> ¡Y ya está! Se agradecen comentarios, críticas constructivas y consejos para motivarme.


End file.
